Return to the Powell Estate
by Ellie-Elphie
Summary: I'm really bad at writing summaries so sorry! Rose was left behind, does the Doctor have a good reason for leaving her and can things really ever go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

She crept slowly into the dimly lit room and stumbled towards the bed in the centre. She clambered up onto the bed and pulled back the covers. Her mother lay huddled in the middle of the mattress, with smudged make-up and tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum….Mummy?" she whispered, "Mummy, wake up!"

The door slid open revealing her grand-mother standing in her dressing down and pink, fluffy slippers.

"Leave her alone, she'll get up when she's ready" her grandmother told her "She's always like this on October 20th."

"Why?" whispered the curious five year old.

"It's the day he left her."

"Who?"

"You're father"

"Oh" she mumbled "Why did he leave her?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you!" her grandmother said smiling.

Saffron gave her grand-mother her biggest grin, jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"Afternoon Rose!" Jackie said sarcastically.

"Don't Mum….I feel dreadful." She murmured, stroking her daughter's hair whilst she watched her eat her breakfast.

"I'm not surprised the amount you had to drink last night! It's no use drowning your sorrows…you've got Saffron to look after now." Jackie moaned.

"I was not 'drowning my on, sweetheart, let's go to the park."

Swinging her legs frantically, trying to get as high as possible on the swing, saffron watched her mother sitting on the bench. Rose was sitting with her head in her hands, make-up smudged all over her face, looking pale and green. She swung higher, trying to make her feet touch the sky. She felt so light; she thought she might fly away, off to play among the stars.

Gracefully, she jumped off the swing and pretended to fly like a plane towards her mother. Rose gave her a weak smile and patted the seat next to her. Saffron sat down and curled up in Rose's arms. Rose stroked Saffron's mousy hair absentmindedly, twirling it round her fingers.

Saffron heard a faint grating, groaning noise coming from nearby. The eerie noise was gradually getting louder. She felt her mother stiffen before Rose leapt up and went charging across the estate. Saffron stared at her, confused, before running wildly after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I forgot to do one on the last chapter.oops! I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who other than the plot of this story._

_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. It really made my day and was such a confidence booster!_

Rose turned the corner and saw it. Standing right in front of her was the TARDIS, the thing she'd longed to see for years. She heard Saffron's small feet pattering behind her, and then a gasp as her precious daughter saw the big blue box. The door creaked open and a head peered round the door.

He looked exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him.

She felt her head spinning and she suddenly felt terribly sick, before her legs gave way and she fell on the hard concrete pavement.

Saffron rushed forwards and fell to her knees.

Frantically she began to shake her mother, tears beginning to form in her big brown eyes.

The Doctor strode towards her, gently picked up Rose and marching back into the TARDIS, indicated for Saffron to follow him.

Saffron stood in awe, eyes wide open looking, slightly confused, around the control room.

"You look exactly like Rose did when she first came in here," he said smiling at her.

After walking in silence for a few minutes along long winding corridors, he stopped abruptly in front of a pink door with painted flowers all over it. He pushed it open with his foot (as he was still holding Rose) before walking purposefully in. Saffron hovered nervously in the doorway, watching as the stranger placed her mother on the pink bed and kissed her forehead. He turned back to face her before saying,

"So then, who are you?"

Cautiously she replied, "I'm Saffron. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor"

"Oh, right" she mumbled, "What's wrong with her?" she asked looking towards her mother.

"She's passed out," he answered "and to be honest I'm not surprised! It looks to me like she had a lot to drink last night!" he continued light-heartedly, trying to cover up his concern.

"Is she going to be OK?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep. We'll leave her in peace and go find a Disney film, yeah?

"Yeah!" she replied, grinning at The Doctor.

The Doctor offered Saffron his hand and she took it.

Her mother and grand-mother had always told her not to go off with strangers, but this man felt familiar and she felt as if wherever he was she would be safe.

_(AN: please review, it really makes my day! I'm sorry this is isn't very good. I not very happy with this chapter so I might change it in a while. Bye!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; you know the drill… I own nothing blah di blah…_

Groggily Rose opened her eyes. She wearily looked around the room. It was exactly how she'd left it. Her makeup still covered the dressing table, every available surface still had a photo of her and The Doctor on and her diary was still peeking out from behind her wardrobe door. Everything was the same, but she was different. She was not the same Rose Tyler who first came on board the TARDIS to escape a boring life. Now she was a new Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler; single mum, dumped by The Doctor….

There was a gentle knock at the door, before he stuck his head around the door and gave her a big grin.

"Cuppa tea?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah please" Rose replied, coldly.

She still couldn't believe it was him. The wandering Time-Lord she'd waited nearly six years for. The man she had fallen head over heels in love with, just to be dumped back on Earth.

"Where's Saffron?" she asked.

"I left her watching The Lion King!" he grinned, madly, to which she smiled weakly. "That's it! That's all you've got for me!" he said jokily, mimicking her pathetic smile, "No 'Hey Doctor, How've you been?' or 'Missed 'ya!'"

Her face lit up into a great big glowing smile, as she ran across the room and into The Doctors arms.

"That's more like the Rose I know!...oh I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry." He muttered remorsefully.

Rose pulled back from his embrace and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Why?" she asked, pain evident in her voice, "Why did you leave me? I thought oyu and me were…." She cried, "And then you just dumped me back where you found me! Why? Did you think I'd want domestic? Did you…"

Suddenly Rose was cut off as an eerie drone filled the air. The sound made The Doctor and Rose look at each other confused as they both realised that it was the sound of the TARDIS in flight.

"Saffron…" Rose whispered nervously, before flying out the door, quickly followed by The Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or and of the characters other than Saffron._

Rose and the Doctor hurtled frantically down the long winding corridors of the TARDIS. A few metres before they arrived at the entrance to the control room they heard the sound of the TARDIS door closing. Rose dropped The Doctors hand and threw herself into the control room. Desperately she searched under the controls hoping to find Saffron. Meanwhile, The Doctor was fiddling with the controls.

"She's not here….what are you doing? Help me look for her! She's got to be somewhere in the TARDIS…." Rose pleaded.

"I'm just checking….no. She's not on board…"

"She's not in the TARDIS! Oh my god…you've lost my baby!" Rose cried

"I haven't lost anyone…."The Doctor whispered, lifting up her chin, "Now Rose, don't worry, we are going to find her. She's going to be Ok…Everything's going to be Ok."

Slowly he took her hand and together they walked towards the doors of the TARDIS.

Saffron scuttled down the street. Something was following her, she didn't know what but she could sense it. The buildings on either side of the street were tall, grey, cold and unwelcoming. The roads were cracked and slimy. There was no one in sight and all around her there was silence.

Saffron hurried further turning down a dark alley hoping to get away from whatever was chasing her. She ran on into the darkness, terrified and on the verge of tears. She struggled on tripping up frequently. Her knees were bleeding and her face covered in tears. She was lost…. Completely dissolved in the darkness.

AN: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for so long 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed 

Please review! It really makes my day!

If you have any thoughts on what you think should happen next please tell me.

Thanks!


End file.
